At present, with the acceleration of urbanization and the improvement of peoples' living standards, the number of motor vehicles in many large cities has been increasing year by year, leading to increasingly serious traffic jam.
Urban traffic jams have had a certain impact on people's daily travel, and even have constrained the economic development to some extent. Therefore, how to “tackle jams” has become a hot topic for many engineering technicians. For example, how to improve traffic efficiency and safety controllability of a vehicle at a plane intersection is a technical issue that is worth studying.